Scars Remind Us
by DashAway
Summary: Scar is having some trouble thinking. Ed is thinking too much. Can each other's company for a night help soothe over some of their problems? ScarXEd COMPLETE
1. In the beginning

Hello everyone. This is a short story. It's not one shot cuz it's too long, but it's not going to be any more than three chapters. Before proceeding, remember that this is _yaoi_. Therefore, it contains male on male action and some really powerful lemons. Those are some _awesome_ lemons. It's also an odd pairing, and I believe I'm one of the few to experiment with it. Most yaoi FMA fics these days are for Ed and Mustang. Mine holds a few anti-Mustang things. Don't get me wrong, I love Mustang. He is teh secks. I can't believe I just said that.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, it would not be fit for television, and random guy on guy humping would be common place. This is probably _why _I don't own FMA. I don't own any of these characters, only the loving way I describe them.

Note: Ed may act a little OOC sometimes; you'll have to forgive me. I don't seem to be very good at writing Ed. I am, however, quite easily able to write for Scar. I can't help it, he's my favourite. On with the damn story...

**Scars Remind Us**

A fan turned lazily, not helping the stale, smoky air. Everything there smelled of cigar smoke and everyone reeked of beer. All inside the small bar were unobtrusive to the scenery; they were normal and uninteresting. All, save for him. The one with the strange marks on his face. Beautiful burgundy eyes, flawless and tanned skin, and the pure aura of masculinity all made him worthwhile to look at.

He was muscled, yes, and indeed his eyes looked so cruel, it was as though the irises were made purely of some fallen victim's blood. His pale yellow jacket was slung over the rickety bar stool, blending in with the honey tones of the barroom. He took a drag on his cigarette.

Beneath those cold eyes were deep shadows and below his frowning lips was stubble. Damn, he felt like shit.

"Yo, Scar, you want another?" The bartender pointed to his empty glass. Scar swiped a fly out of his face and nodded, barely surfacing from his thoughts. What he really wanted was a good shower and a comfortable bed. Would he get them? No chance. There was no cozy home-sweet-home for Scar. His anger at the State and their anger at him kept him on his feet. Years of murdering, running, and blowing things apart were really starting to wear on him. He was becoming paranoid. But he would flat-out deny paranoia, saying he was simply terribly, terribly alert. Those eyes of his...they had seen far too many things for him to sleep at night.

He was pondering his next move—where to strike, and how? Who to take out? What was still left to win? But there was a bit of a problem. Lately he'd been having...urges.

Don't laugh. It was fucking annoying. Years of forced, albeit subconscious, celibacy had taken their toll. Lately he'd been feeling like he would fuck whatever moved. It was torture even to watch anyone attractive. And whenever he tried to plan his path, he always got sidetracked. Somehow his thoughts of death and destruction got transformed into horny desires.

He was certain this wasn't normal, and it was _driving him insane._ The bartender slid him another glass of bourbon, which he immediately downed half of. The Philosopher's Stone—that was the top priority. Or was it? Perhaps this whole concentrated journey was just for self-enlightenment, the satisfaction of doing things himself. And then there was the matter of vengeance for Ishbal. Those soldiers that destroyed his village would pay dearly. They killed so many innocents and ruined their homes. All the surviving Ishbalans were forced to live where they could, even a sewer in the city. Damn depressing.

Scar hurriedly finished his drink, paid, and left. Outside, he slipped on his coat. A light rain was falling, clouds blocking the sunset. You just had to remember that there _was_ a sunset, everyday, even you couldn't see it. Scar's eyes closed wearily and he sighed, then stepped onto the street.

People were running about, trying not to get too wet. Automobiles whizzed by with that familiar slick tire sound. Scar found it comforting. The rain too was a comfort, dripping on his hot forehead. Hot hot hot. That's all he'd felt lately. It was as if something was cooking within him and at any minute would just _EXPLODE._

He started walking, thick boots clomping heavily on the pavement. The lights of the bar reflected off the water on the ground and he could see his silhouette in it. Softly he ran a finger over the brand on his forehead, the strange faerie-type X. It always troubled him, but now he simply shook off the thoughts. _Concentrate on what you've got to do, what you need, what you want._ Looking at the sky, he quietly muttered "Ishbala..." Suddenly he ran into somebody and was broken of his spell.

Edward Elric had been deep in trance as well, brow furrowed about his 'little' brother Alphonse, who was having an identity crisis. It was no wonder he bumped into someone. But as soon as he saw who it was, he wished he was a mouse so he could scamper away. Now was _not_ a good time for this kind of confrontation. "Scar!" he exclaimed. The older male raised an eyebrow, crimson eyes hardening. His square jaw clenched.

"Edward Elric-" he began, trying to sound rougher than he felt. But he stopped when he saw how worried short little Ed was.

The younger boy's golden eyes were sad, and wet strands of his bangs fell into them. Water dripped down his face, like tears, and small droplets clung to his eyelashes. His long blond hair, tucked into its usual braid, was dark with moisture and his clothes looked soaked. Pitiful, mournful. Those words ran through Scar's mind simultaneously.

It was almost breathtaking, really. Ed was a beautiful boy. Scar suddenly felt like an older brother, especially because he saw his mood mirrored on Ed and wanted to help.

Whoa, time out.

Since _when_ did Scar give a shit about Edward Elric? They were enemies! Ed was a State alchemist! Those same people annihilated his beloved Ishbal! He felt very tired.

Ed was in shock, still feeling the impact of the man who was twice as large as him. He barely came up to Scar's chest. Ed couldn't help it when his eyes raked over that insanely muscled chest, which had just collided into him, lest he forget.

"Watch where you're going, Elric!" muttered the man finally. Ed could only nod. He was not feeling like himself today. He was just about to walk around Scar when out of nowhere the said man grabbed his wrist, tugging it in a way that say 'look at me!' Ed's honey eyes rose carefully up to meet the bloody irises that glared at him. The sudden movements and Scar's tightening grip on his wrist were rather...exciting, and a flush graced his face.

The moment was suspended in air. The steam of their breaths met in a slightly erotic way that was made even lustier by the rain falling around them. Scar suffered a brain lapse. What was he going to say?

"Uh, really kid, you better watch it or you might _get hurt._" Even the sinister undertones didn't hide the fact that he meant what he was saying.

"Yeah, sure," Ed answered breathily, now really thrilled. How sadistic of him. _Get yourself together, Elric, _he thought to himself, _you've got Al to worry about and here you go, lusting after some psychotic Ishbalan who wants to kill you. _Oh, but it was so hard to stay serious like this, so close to a man Ed had to admit was horribly sexy.

From here he could smell the liquor on Scar's breath and the sweat rolling off his skin. Magic. All he could do was stare, compelled, at the man's lips.

A while ago, he'd admitted that he felt something for this man, and he thought that he'd gotten over it. Guess not. Anyone with half a brain could tell there was constant sexual tension between them, and Ed, being at the proper age for raging hormones, couldn't help but play into it.

Scar let him go but was unable to tear his eyes away from the little golden boy who seemed transfixed with him. He started to walk off, and Ed called after him "Is that it?" as though expecting a fight or something. Scar turned around and glared at him.

"Edward Elric, you know full well that neither of us is in the mood for fighting. Run along before I change my mind." With that, he turned, and eventually melted off into the distance.

Ed felt over his wrist where just a minute ago Scar had grabbed him. He watched the man's back when he receded, appreciating the firm shoulders and rather nice ass. Oh yes, definitely sexy. Eventually he too headed off, feeling much better, head swimming with the scents of bourbon, cigar smoke, and Scar.

Scar tried not to think of the boy as he walked away. He knew Ed was still there, he could feel eyes boring into his back. An image of that blond boy flashed into his mind. _I know what I want now._

Okay, that was short. It's probably the second shortest chapter. So anyway...go ahead on to chapter two. Yes yes it's already been posted.


	2. A night to remember

Didja miss me? Well too bad, I'm here again. The same disclaimers go.

**Scars Remind Us**

**Chapter 2**

Was he seriously going to do this? Yes, yes he was. Then again...

Inhibition filled him as he watched the window. In that room, Edward was bunking, needing to be as close to the office as possible. Maybe Mustang just wanted him that close—everyone knew Mustang wanted Ed, and just as well, everyone knew Ed didn't want him back. Sorry Roy, no dice.

This did, however, instill a grim satisfaction in Scar. Mustang had been promoted mainly for blowing the shit out of Ishbal, and the fact that Scar had more power than Mustang did over one thing made him smile. And that one thing was Ed.

Earlier that day, he saw plainly the needy glaze in Ed's eyes when he looked at him. That image motivated him now as he stood outside the State's HQ.

Then, suddenly, there was movement in the window. The warm glow issuing from it was broken by a silhouette. It was Ed. The outline wore not the heavy cloak the alchemist usually donned and he might have been shirtless. But Scar only saw him pass, and then he was gone. "Ed..." he muttered. "Forgive me, Ishbala, for what I am about to do." He approached the building, wiping sweat from his brow. Even the chill night wind couldn't cool him off. The breezes rustled his short bleach-blond hair. Finally he stood directly under the window. It was about four stories up.

With inhuman movement and speed he scurried up the wall. His fingers pushed into the cement as he propelled himself forwards and landed, catlike, on the window's frame. He perched there, silent as a mouse. Ed, somehow, hadn't noticed his presence. He appeared to be deep in thought.

He was on his bed, which was next to the wall on Scar's right. Ed's chin was resting on his left arm and his right was sprawled next to him along with his legs. Those gorgeous golden eyes were sad and he focused only on the floor in front of him. The room was bright, illuminating the long blond braid that ran down his bare back. _What a Kodak moment,_ Scar thought as he watched, captivated, Ed's smallest movements. _Absolutely beautiful, _he decided. Ed's head swam with thoughts, which had all mated and bred horrible monsters. He couldn't keep anything straight. There was Al, and automail, and the Philosopher's Stone, and Mustang, and his job, and Winry, and lack of sleep, and that awful longing for—damnit! He wanted to keep that godsforsaken Ishbalan _out_ of his mind. Suddenly he heard just the smallest sound at his window pane and was thrust from meditation.

Gold locked on burgundy, and he didn't even have time to scream before he was forced against the wall. Scar was in no mood for formalities. _Rape him, fuck him, have him..._ He wanted this so badly.

Ed stared into Scar's eyes, terrified. The large man's hands held him in a death grip and the firm, defined body forced against his own much lither one. Warm breath landed on his face and he couldn't keep his eyes from Scar's intensely serious face. Ed's bare chest heaved against the other man's.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins when Scar tightened his hold possessively. Even his automail arm couldn't fight Scar. He also knew Scar could kill him right now if he wanted. That must be what he wanted now—to kill Ed!

The alchemist began to struggle, grunting against Scar's huge tanned arms. "Augh, let me go!" He gnashed his teeth. Scar shook his head, not strained at all by Ed's efforts. Quietly, huskily, he whispered "Stop fighting. Fighting is...exciting." Ed immediately stopped but his fiery spirit was still burning in fear and determination. He realized just how close Scar's face was to his own. His lips trembled as the other's hovered just above them.

"Edward Elric..." Ed sucked in a breath.

"What?" he asked in a shaky voice. Scar seemed lost in reverie.

"Are you afraid?"

"Uh-" Ed practically moaned as Scar's body seemed to rush up his. S car was mentally raping him, glaring deep into those golden spheres and sucking the strength from them. He was already getting a hard-on. _What the hell! It's like all of my power is gone, I can't even think straight! I feel so weak..._ It was only a small whisper in his head.

"You know, Ed, sometimes it seems like you're afraid of me. Now for what reason would _that_ be?" Gods, it was so patronizing!

"Well..." Ed began shakily. "You're big, you're cold, you're sadistic, and you're a brilliant alchemist." Scar could almost have laughed. But then he felt distressed. Was this all anyone saw him as? Cruel and heartless? He was neither. He was vengeful, yes, but not cruel. Not unforgiving, not...cold. Heat surging under his skin reminded him of this. Now the pain in his eyes matched Ed's, and Fullmetal saw it.

Scar's breath caught when Ed's look of hatred turned to sorrow.

"I can see it in your eyes, so sad..." the alchemist muttered, his voice made for whispering.

"I don't need your pity, Elric." A hand left Ed's wrist and barely graced the skin of his chest. The simple touch had Ed's heart racing. He wished that Scar would just hurry up and do what he came there to do; his hormones couldn't take this suspense.

Ed's skin was smooth to the touch, young and silky. Scar's hands traveled back upwards, then up Ed's neck. His fingers curled around the back of his neck while his thumb slowly yet firmly pushed back Ed's head. How horrible the urge to bite that neck. His eyes rolled back up to the young alchemist's lips.

_Oh gods..._ the thought ran repeatedly in Ed's mind as he realized what Scar was doing. The Ishbalan's eyes were dark with lust, the first time Ed had ever seen them filled of anything but hatred.

Their eyes were locked open, Ed's lips barely parted and sweat beading on his forehead. He whimpered with longing as the hands on his neck tightened, giving him thrills. It was the appeal of danger, the knowledge that that any moment, Scar could choke him to death.

"Aren't you going to turn away, Elric? Aren't you going to struggle and fight?" Scar whispered huskily to his face, that same alcohol smell invading the golden alchemist's mind. The older male decided that Ed's silence was a 'no'. The blood left his head and traveled to other places as he anticipated his prize.

Soft but purposeful lips suddenly pressed to his and he might have laughed. _Edward Elric is asserting himself..._

Ed's weak kiss was trying to deepen itself. But, oh no, Scar was not going to allow this sort of dominance. He forced his tongue into Ed's mouth and pushed the boy's body even harder against the wall, letting Ed know that he was the only on in control here. Ed, lost in a haze, slowly let his fingertips drag down the front of Scars body. He felt over something very hard between Scar's legs and the sad man gasped a little into their kiss. _Look what I found..._Ed's tongue was now no match for Scar. His small body was pounding with hormones; he was thinking of how scandalous this was, and of the man he was kissing. A big, muscled, deadly, older man. Score.

Suddenly Ed found that he'd thrown his legs around Scar's waist. The press of another erection against his was in insanely nice feeling. The older male groaned as Ed ground his hips into him. The young fervor was driving him crazy. At least Ed was willing. There was another nudge to his groin. _Very_ willing. Hands were thrown over his neck, feeling over the tanned skin, running through bleach-blond hair.

Scar's right arm was crushing the boy to him and his left was sliding up and down Ed's back, embedding itself in Ed's long, golden braid. Ed's nerves twitched as he held back the urge to tear off Scar's clothing. He was suddenly aware that he was no longer against the wall, but instead being backed up towards the bed. Scar stopped their kiss just at the edge of that fully little haven. A trail of saliva followed their mouths and Ed hastily licked it up before turning glazed eyes up to Scar.

"I noticed you have cuts on your back, Edward. And scars too."

"That shouldn't be unusual," he breathed, not in the mood for talking.

"What are they from?" Scar demanded.

"What does it matter?"

"The fresh ones are in the same pattern as the old. That means whatever happened keeps happening. _What are they from_?" Ed swallowed.

"I don't want to say." Scar suddenly fisted a hand in Ed's golden hair and used it to, gently but sharply, pull his head back. He nuzzled into the boy's neck, biting a little, sucking on his pulse-point.

"Tell me," he growled, the vibrations carrying to Ed's skin. "Tell me what did this to you. What _is_ doing this to you."

"Not what, but who," Ed admitted softly. _Who!_ Scar roared in his head, preparing to condemn this person to death. No one mistreats his Ed and lives.

"Who then?"

"Mustang," Ed sighed against Scar's head, then buried himself in Scar's neck. He hated admitting this! He wasn't weak! He hated feeling helpless and scared! Gods fucking damnit he was Edward Elric! But Roy...Roy was too powerful, too strong, too cynic, too high-ranking. It dishearted him so to think of how Roy was wronging him and he could do nothing. Mustang's touch was so wrong to him. His body rejected it, rejected the forced touches, the lashes of a fiery whip. Why did he feel safe in these arms, the arms of the Ishbalan?

Wasn't Scar the bad guy? Wasn't he a murderer, ruthlessly tearing people apart with red lightening? Wasn't he branded with enough evil scars to be shunned from the world?

Ed's honey eyes raked over the white scar on the tanned forehead, then to the black tattoos on his left arm. A hand under his chin guided him back up to meet stern, angry blood-wine eyes. Scar's face was set in hatred and his arms held Ed ever closer. They could feel their hearts beat against each other.

_Why was this safe?_

"I'll kill him for doing it," the Ishbalan muttered, eyes ablaze. Ed whimpered in protest to his foul mood.

_Don't you dare punk out on me! I am way too horny for you to rush off now!_ "You can do it later..." Ed nudged his hips subtly, his legs still wrapped around Scar's waist.

"Ed..." Scar murmured darkly and longingly. If it was anyone else, it might have been a whine.

"Scar?" Lips were suddenly thrust against his, rough and sexy. It showed very clearly that Scar _wanted_ Ed. One doesn't usually kiss with such fervor if they don't like whom they are kissing.

Scar was driven crazy when Ed started with his hips again, and he felt his pale yellow jacket being slid down his shoulders. Ed couldn't get it past Scar's elbows though, and kissed him harder in frustration. Soon he was falling back to the sheets, his legs being unwrapped from the hard, muscled body he craved.

Now that Scar was no longer supporting Ed's weight he yanked off his jacket, leaving only the tight white t-shirt. Scar was already drenched in sweat, and the heat was getting worse. With a tug he freed Ed's golden hair from its braid, and strands went flying, streaming over Ed's flushed skin and the white sheets of the bed. Ed, eyes half-lidded in lust, pulled off Scar's shirt and gasped at the body beneath it.

Lost for words, the young alchemist traced a hand over muscle and scar tissue. Scar was too busy trying to unbutton Ed's pants to notice. Finally the goddamn button came off and he began sliding it down Ed's waist. He lowered his mouth and sucked on every bit of skin as it was revealed. Ed's breathing picked up, his heart pounded. Scar's blood eyes greedily soaked up the skin of Ed's hips, his stomach, his legs. And all at once his pants were in a crumpled heap on the floor. Ed needed Scar's pants to follow suit.

Immediately he was working on it, furiously attempting to get Scar's tight leather off. The Ishbalan's nips to his neck urged him along. _Shit!_ Baring his teeth he finally tore Scar's pants off, throwing them next to his. Scar's erection was huge and throbbing and Ed's hand immediately latched onto it. He began to heatedly jerk the man off, making the said man hiss and growl.

"Ed!" he practically moaned as Fullmetal took the upper hand, forcing him back. He fell on the muscled chest, his hand still massaging Scar's pulsing member. It was the first time anyone ad really _touched_ him and he was enjoying it. Adrenaline coursed into his wrists as a little mouth began sucking on his chest. He grabbed Ed's head and jerked it back, baring his neck.

Scar gently nibbled it before going in for the gold. Without warning he bit down on the skin, right over the pulse-point, eliciting a huge moan from Ed. Scar's hand tangled in the loose strands of Ed's hair as he bit the boy, and now Ed was really in pain.

"Scar...Scar! What are you doing? Ow, Scar, it hurts!"

"You are mine, Edward Elric," Scar growled as he detached himself from Ed's neck. "_No one's but mine._ Not the State's, not the Military's, not your brother's, _not _Mustang's. Mine." Ed could only nod weakly. That seemed to be enough. He was dizzy from pain and horniness. The latter was enforced when he felt Scar's large, warm hand cup his erection. With a mewl he fell past the heated body beneath him to the bed, his fingers taking up their previous work on Scar's member.

Suddenly the grip on Ed's own appendage tightened, and rough fingers massaged it in just the right ways. He rubbed the area around the head, and at the same time applied pressure near the base. Ed's head dug into the pillow as he arched his back and moaned for the touch.

A mouth latched onto his. They kissed furiously as their hands sped up, increasing the compelling rhythm. Neither knew where the rhythm had come from, but they were now both slaves to it.

_I'm his. I'm his and I'm safe with him. I can do what needs to be done now; I can do things without hesitation because I can always come back to this._ Ed's thoughts choked out those last coherent bits before going under the haze.

Scar's thoughts were just as grateful but less sensical. _All mine. If they touch him...oh I'll _kill_ Mustang! It's what I need. Alchemist. Young and frail. Strength is just a fuckin mask sometimes...poor kid. _Want _him._

They were now going at an impossible speed, tongues racing, fingers flying, sweaty skin clashing on sweaty skin. Just as orgasm was about to tear through Ed's small body he sunk his teeth into the Ishbalan's neck, marking him as he had been marked.

The tiny, sharp points in his neck and the hot hand at his groin brought Scar to his climax just as Ed reached his.

It was a moment of pure Nirvana, the point in the male orgasm where no thoughts enter the mind. It was so wonderful and exotic, so beautiful, these opposite and yet connected beings, pleasure wracking through them.

Ed collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving, looking at his hand which was now glistening with Scar's substances. He wanted to rub it on himself but resisted the urge. Suddenly equally wet fingers clasped on to his and he turned.

Scar's face was gentle, relaxed. The faintest traces of a smile hovered on his lips. Ed kissed those lips gently, catering to the loving gaze Scar was giving him.

_He's going to expect you to say it, you know,_ Scar told himself. _Don't. You'd mean it, but don't. You don't need that. Just in case. Just in case it's not real, just in case he doesn't feel it too._

Ed's golden head was curled under Scar's chin, his arms thrown over that vast tanned body. Scar couldn't help but beam at how frail his Ed looked like this, how lovely. Oh, how lovely they both looked. Strong arms enveloped the young boy, and like this they slept, resting among the thick layers of scent, lust, and love.

Okay, get your ass over to chapter three!


	3. The morning after

Alright, this is the last part. It's going to be relatively short. Keep in mind that this entire story took up forty pages in a notebook. Yes well...read!

**Scars Remind Us**

**Chapter 3**

Ed hummed a little to himself as he searched for his cloak. He had forgotten where he'd put it. Actually, he'd forgotten a lot of things after last night. But he would never forget that. Nor would he forget that tender kiss Scar had given him that morning before he left. Those wonderful burgundy eyes were filled of some powerful emotion Ed couldn't place. And then the whispered words...

_We have to be careful, Ed._

_When can we meet like this again?_

_I don't know. For now I must find my people. I have questions; I must continue my quest. I'm sure that somehow we'll meet again like we always do. Our paths always seem to cross. _Ed had smiled.

_Maybe fate likes it that way..._

_Maybe. Farewell, Edward Elric. Until we meet again..._ And then Scar had murmured something so faintly that Ed shouldn't have been able to hear it. _I love you._

Ed could barely whisper _I love you too_ as Scar leaped from his window; out of his room, and out of his life.

For the time being.

Now he was happier than he'd ever been before. This showed as he did everything short of waltz around his room, forgetting what he had been looking for.

Suddenly there was a series of bangs at the door, and without waiting for response, it flew open. In marched the last person Ed wanted to see—the hammer that would crush his happiness to pieces.

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" He feigned formality and intrigue. In reality, he could almost hear his heart wrenching. Mustang looked handsome as always, but he held that fire in his eyes. It was the look he always saved for Ed, and yet Fullmetal despised it with a passion.

"I need to talk to you, Elric!" Roy prompted, his normally calm disposure cracking. Ed's wrists were grabbed and he forced his eyes to look into Mustang's. "I've noticed you've been a little...distracted lately, Edward, and sources say your thoughts are drifting to another being. I came here to make sure we're clear on something." He drew his face centimetres away from Ed's. "_You are mine._ Say it, Ed!" Ed was not about to say he was Roy's. He would never again say it. So when you have to lie, say something close to the truth.

"I belong to only one man. All of me...it's all his." Mustang must have thought Ed was gushing over him, and he accepted it. He gave Ed a quick kiss, his calm restored. He hadn't, mercifully, seen the ring of bruises on Ed's neck, which would soon relax into a clean bite mark. With that, Mustang left him, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The strangest thing. He felt...even happier now! In his own little way, he'd stood up to Mustang. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. The Philosopher's Stone wasn't such a dizzying prospect, and he could work things out with Al.

He began to hum again, thinking of his new companion. He remembered the cry Scar had given once before a fight: "For Ishbal!" Ed smiled and left his room, preparing for a brilliant day.

"For Ishbal..."

Oh, that was lovely! Well, review please, and tell me how much it sucked or how much it rocked out loud. Don't you just love Scar? Oh I just love Scar. I hope I could add a little spice in your life. See you next time \m/


End file.
